


Waddle I Do Without You?

by Miakagrewup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020, Fluff, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, Patronus, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakagrewup/pseuds/Miakagrewup
Summary: Scorpius and Albus have more in common than they thought.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 54
Kudos: 194
Collections: Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020





	Waddle I Do Without You?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #23 by eleonorapoe: Albus and Scorpius learning Patronus spell. Albus´ Patronus turns up to be a penguin, which pisses Albus, bcs he doesn't want cute and clumsy-looking Patronus. Until Scorpius manages to produce fully corporal Patronus by himself, which turns up to be penguin as well. Based on the interaction of their Patronuses they can't deny their feelings to each other any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Expecto Embarrassment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310911) by [Craftybadger1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234)




End file.
